


But You Like Them Better. . .Right?

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hinata Hajime is insecure, Hurt/Comfort, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Other, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc, Tired Hinata Hajime, and Nagito is a supportive bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Nagito loves and adores both Hajime and Izuru. But poor Hajime is convinced Nagito only dates him too because of Izuru and is convinced he loves Izuru way more. Super boyfriend Nagito Komaeda to the rescue!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	But You Like Them Better. . .Right?

"Izuru!" A cheerful voice sings out as another presence joins him in the cottage.

Hajime flinches, nearly dropping his book as his boyfriend practically skips inside. He lets out a soft sigh, looking up to meet his grey-green gaze. Komaeda's smile falters slightly but he's quick to mask his disappointment.

"Ah-Hajime! My other beloved, I've missed you!" He exclaims.

Hajime ducks his head. ". . .Sorry, It's me. You were hoping to see Izuru, right? You may need to wait a bit, they've been quiet for a while."

Nagito smiles at him, shoving the book out of the brunet's hand and seating himself in his lap, throwing his arms around his shoulders.

"Oh no, that's fine, you're just as good to see! Sorry I assumed it would be them." He insists.

Hajime frowns. "If you say so. . .then, what's up?"

Komaeda grins cutely. "I was just going to tell them I ate all of my lunch for once, like they wanted me to! I figured they would be pleased!" He boasts. 

Hajime's eyes widen. "Nagito, that's wonderful! Good job!"

He beams. "Thank you! Izuru is going to be so pleased. . ."

Hajime's lips turn down in a troubled frown. 

This doesn't feel fair. Here is a big accomplishment for someone like Nagito and the first person the luckster wanted to tell was Izuru Kamukura. Not him.

Oftentimes Hajime feels the fluffy-haired boy was only dating him because of Izuru. Nagito practically worshiped the ground they walked on and adored them with all of his heart and soul. He probably only dated Hajime too out of pity or some sort of moral obligation. 

And Hajime hated that. Here he is convinced that the eccentric hope-lover is his soulmate of sorts and Nagito doesn't possibly feel the same.

The brunet feels his heart grow heavy and the usual sadness overtake him.

No, he can't get sad about this here. Not now, especially when Komaeda had settled himself in his lap.

'Hajime.'

A smooth, composed voice breaks through his trouble thoughts. It seems Izuru had emerged from wherever they had retreated to, to speak with him.

Ever since they had awakened from the Neo World Program and adjusted to sharing a body, Izuru had self-proclaimed themselves as Hajime's caretaker. They felt like they owed a lot to Hajime and wanted to pay him back however they could.

'What is it, Izuru?'

'Your thoughts are foolish. You know he loves us both the same. I promise. If anything, he would love you more.'

'Funny, but no way. You're this incredible person and I'm just a nobody former Reserve Course student.'

'He does not care. If you are so uncertain you can speak with him yourself. I believe it is important that you do. If you do not I will do it myself.'

'Don't you dare, Izuru Kamukura, I swear-'

"Hajime?" Nagito's voice cuts through, "Are you alright? You've been silent for a little while."

"Sorry," He sighs, "I was just speaking with Izuru for a second."

Nagito brightens. "Really?! Did you tell them that I-"

"You can tell them yourself later," The brunet interrupts, shifting Nagito off of his lap and standing up, "I'm going to go lie down for a bit, if you don't mind."

Nagito frowns, confused. ". . .Alright then. Rest well, Hajime."

-

Kamukura found Nagito standing on the beach, staring at the sunset with a troubled expression. This is where the fluffy boy came most of the time when something was really troubling him.

They let out a sigh before moving to stand by Nagito's side. "Something is troubling you." They state bluntly. 

Komaeda turns to them with a shy smile. "Hi Izuru."

"Angel. What is wrong then?"

Nagito sighs deeply. "I'm worried about Hajime," He admits, "he's been really down lately. And he seems to get depressed whenever I mention you. . .ah, I wish I could know what was going on in his head. . .ah, you know what's going on with him, don't you, Izuru?"

Kamukura nods once. "Indeed. But I am not at liberty to disclose it, my apologies. I recommend talking to him about it as soon as possible, if you could." They reply.

Nagito nods. "Thank you, Izuru, I think I will. Next time I see him, I promise."

"Good then." Izuru says, reaching for his hand. Back when Komaeda was "Servant" there was no way they would ever be even slightly affectionate. It must be the Hajime in them that makes them want to touch and embrace their boyfriend.

"I ate all of my lunch today." Komaeda tells him.

"So I have heard. I am proud of you, Nagito. I want to watch you continue to be healthy and get better."

"Of course, Izuru! Whatever you say!"

-

Nagito came back to see the brunet the next day.

Once he confirmed that it was Hajime sitting on their bed in front of him, he sat down next to him, taking his hand in his.

"I'd like to discuss something with you if that's okay, Hajime." He begins.

The brunet raises an eyebrow. ". . .Alright. What is it?"

Komaeda takes a deep breath before making direct eye contact with his boyfriend. "Something has been bugging you lately, especially when I mention Izuru. Please tell me what's wrong, please, I want to help you!" He asks desperately.

Hajime frowns. "You don't really care though." He huffs.

Nagito's eyes widen. "Of course I do, Hajime! I love you, and I hate to see you hurting."

Hajime is silent for a moment.

". . .You won't get upset with me?"

"Cross my heart."

Hajime stares at his lap. "It's just. . .IfeellikeyoulikeIzuruwaymorethanme!" He gasps out in a rush.

Nagito frowns. "Huh?"

"You don't like me as much as Izuru, do you? Admit it, you only want to date them, you only date me too out of pity. It's fine if you just date them, I know I'm not as good or as special or-"

Nagito pulls Hajime into a tight embrace, holding him close to his chest. Hajime buries his head in Komaeda's shoulder, starting to sniffle a little.

"Hajime, I promise you I love you so much and I don't think anything less of you because of them. I love you both equally, you know that? Everyday I thank every god and deity out there that I was lucky enough to be blessed with two amazing soulmates, each unique, wonderful, and lovable in their own ways. You are so incredibly special to me, Hajime Hinata, and don't you ever forget it!" Komaeda assures him immediately. 

Hajime hugs him back, silent for a moment longer before speaking again. ". . .Do you really mean that, Nagito?"

Komaeda nods. "Absolutely, one-hundred percent," He promises, "I'll tell you as many times as you want me to, if you'd like as well."

"Thank you, Nagito. . .I'm sorry, I was so worried and I got all up in my head, and. . ."

The fluffy boy strokes the back of his boyfriend's back. "Shh, Shh, it's alright, there's nothing to fret about, it's all okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Komaeda. . .and thank you."

"Of course, anything for my darling Hajime."


End file.
